Entre el Whisky y la Coca
by JuanaLaLoca
Summary: Edward la dejó y ella se hundió en las drogas, ahora él es un desconocido, tendra Tanya algo que ver?...“COMPRENDE QUE YA NO TE AMO, QUE NO ERES EL MALDITO CENTRO DEL MUNDO Y QUE NO TENGO POR QUE OIR A ESTE EDWARD…ESE EN EL QUE ELLA TE CONVIRTIÓ". BXE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie M. y la historia es mia, mia y solo mia…juas juas!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre el Whisky y la Coca

Dolor…lo único que pude sentir cuando él decidió dejarme. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y aun recordaba a Edward, sus besos y sus caricias. La despedida que había acabado con mi cordura. Habíamos roto con el pretexto de la distancia, el había partido a Europa hace un tiempo como estudiante de intercambio y allá había conocido a Tanya, la preciosa modelo y su compañera de aventuras. Ella aparecía constantemente en vallas publicitarias, anuncios televisivos y revistas, mis amigos cercanos no dejaban de nombrarla como "la bruja loca", pero todos sabíamos que era hermosa, mucho más de lo que yo era o sería en algún momento, la simple: Isabella Swan.

Siempre he sabido que no soy un fenómeno, que a veces levanto miradas del sexo opuesto y hasta del mismo, soy buena persona, se supone que eso es lo importante no? Pero tengo un gran problema….vivir cuerda se convirtió en algo insoportable, he pensado en muchas ocasiones cómo morir, sin embargo lo encuentro "muy de quinta" que haría Charlie? Reneé? definitivamente no merecían eso, son ellos la única razón por la que me conservo en este mundo. Fue por eso que después de sumirme en la típica depresión amorosa decidí salir de la forma más convencional para los llamados cobardes, era drogadicta. Si, ya ni siquiera me importaba aceptarlo. Al principio fue mi forma de soñar, como el video en el que te metes cada vez que te alejas de tu realidad inmediata, te atreves a sentir más allá, a despojarte de tus prejuicios y a liberar tu mente!

Definitivamente amaba la sensación de no estar del todo en mi cruel realidad, y qué si alguien me criticaba? Hace mucho había sido la comidilla de Forks, "Bella se convirtió en una Wanna be hippie mugrosa", "se la pasa en sus viajes espirituales al más allá", "ahora experimenta con ácidos", "has visto lo delgada que está? Definitivamente esas cosas acaban con cualquiera", "sus padres no deben saberlo, te imaginas? Sería la desgracia del buen nombre de esa familia". Que sabían ellos de mi?, acaso comprendían que trataba olvidar y que el mismísimo Edward no me dejaba? Que desde que había vuelto sufría constantemente con sus acosos, o bueno, más bien con los de Tanya, lo tenía convencido de cosas tan absurdas…como podía dejarse manipular tanto?

Flash back

2:47 am

Si las penas se borraran con un borrador de tinta……-AMABA EL RINGTONE DE MI TELEFONO

-Mierda….

Yo borrara y más borrara hasta acaba el borrador…..

-Auuuu mi rodillaaaa!!!

Cada que te veo me da comezón….

-Hola?

-No te cansas de arruinarle la vida a todos?

-Ed? Eres tú?

-Edward para ti, y si, soy yo, quiero que me dejes en paz!

-QUÉEE???

-Creiste que Tanya no me lo contaría?

-Contarte qué?

-Lo que has venido haciendo

-No tengo idea de que hablas

-Deja de amenazarla…de sabotearla y de perseguirla! Deja de enviarle correos electrónicos y mensajes con amenazas, no sé cómo pude haber estado contigo, DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTÁS LOCA!!! Tania siempre tuvo razón…

-Edward…si vas a irrumpir en mi vida de esta forma, jodiendo MI NOCHE, mis bonitos sueños y alterándome por una perra mentirosa pierdes tu tiempo, COMPRENDE QUE YA NO TE AMO, QUE NO ERES EL MALDITO CENTRO DEL MUNDO Y QUE NO TENGO POR QUE OIR A ESTE EDWARD…AL EDWARD EN EL QUE ELLA TE CONVIRTIÓ….ADIOS!

Fin Flash Back

Que mentirosa había sido, puede que él no fuera el centro del mundo, pero si lo era EN MI MUNDO!!! Como lo amaba y cómo me odiaba por hacerlo.

Si, así habían seguido las cosas por mucho tiempo, él llamándome, Su novia enviándome correos electrónicos en los que me pedía dejarla en paz, Alice tratando de estar al margen, todos mis amigos defendiéndome, sin embargo ninguno lograba convencer a Edward, Parecía embrujado. Y yo cómo seguía siendo la idiota Bella, soportaba todo, no contraatacaba, solo esperaba que en algún momento el pudiera recapacitar y volver, quererme cómo yo lo hacía, hasta menos, no me importaba.

Era de noche…estaba loca, LOQUISIMA! Tenía un porro en la mano y una botella de ginebra en la otra mientras razonaba de la vida al ritmo de una poderosa pieza de pink Floyd. Hablaba con mi amigo Jacob, quien también sostenía un canuto entre sus dedos, mi celular empezó a sonar….

-Jajajja Bella….Yo borrara y más borrara hasta acabar el borrador, cada que te veo ME DA COMEZÓN (8) JAJAJAJAJA-cantaba Jake al compas de mi celular, mi sonrisa se esfumó al ver la pantalla.

-Oh por Dios…no tendrán otra forma de actuar?

-Que ocurre My frieeeeeeeeend….-Lo sé, Jake era ridículo cuando fumaba, pero yo era la culpable de ello, LO HABÍA METIDO EN ESTO EN BUSCA DE COMPAÑÍA…era por eso que simplemente reía ante una de sus ocurrencias.

-Edward…está llamando y no creo que sea para nada bueno

-Cómo sabes que es él?

-Jake…El ID…

-Yo borré ese número de tus contactos

-No seas idiota… OBVIO ME SÉ EL NÚMERO

-No contestes

-Ya no lo hize…OU OU ESTÁ LLAMANDO OTRA VEZ

-Cancelalo

-No puedo, y si le pasó algo malo???

-Bella, no seas masoquista, él solo te hace daño

-Tienes razón…debería apagarlo

-Así se dice compañera!!!!

-Ha si, entonces te contaba que los estados del ser…-Fui interrumpida por un nuevo repique

Ringgg…..mierda, estaba llamando a casa.

-Ese mendigo, hijo de su puta madre….

-Jake!!!

-Aparte lo defiendes!

-Esme no tiene la culpa de que su hijo sea un desgraciado…

-Tienes razón, 1000 puntos para Bells!

-Debo contestar

-Déjame hacerlo

-Va a continuar hasta que dé la cara Jacob.

-Está bien, no tardes.

Lo pensé de nuevo, pero el timbre no paraba, era mejor contestar, no quería que pensara que me estaba escondiendo.

-Diga?

-Ya fuiste demasiado lejos

-Ou Edwarddd, que linda sorpresa!, A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Deja el sarcasmo Isabella

-No me jodas más Cullen

-Lo dejare de hacer si tú sigues tu propio reclamo y dejas en paz a Tanya

-Qué te dijo esta vez?

-No hagas como si no supieras de que estoy hablando, la misma Alice está decepcionada de ti, Como puedes ser tan rastrera?

-Me duele mucho saber que Alice también calló en las redes de tu estúpida noviecita, pero no puedo hacer nada, tú eres su hermano y obviamente sabemos de qué lado se inclina la balanza

-Deja de ser insulsa Bella, por amor a Dios, respeta lo que alguna vez tuvimos y deja de acosarla o esto se irá a ámbitos legales

Esta fue la gota que rebozó el vaso

-SABES QUE CULLEN? DEMÁNDAME YA!!!! YA MISMO, EN ESTE INSTANTE, ERES UN DESCONOCIDO, QUE TE HIZO ESA TIPA AH???? VÉ Y HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, PORQUE SI PRETENDES JUGAR SUCIO YO PUEDO DEFENDERME, INICIAR UNA INVESTIGACIÓN Y AHÍ CONOCERÁS AL VERDADERO CULPABLE, NO POR NADA MI PADRE ES EL MEJOR ABOGADO DEL PAIS…PUDRETE EDWARD!!!!

Colgué el teléfono y respire hasta lograr calmarme…

Atrás mío Jacob me miraba con una sonrisa

-Esa es mi bells

-Bueno perro, en que íbamos?

-En los estados del ser

-Ha siii.. te decía que en los surrealistas.

Sonido de nuevo mail en mi laptop, remitente Tanya Denali

No más por hoyyyyyyyy!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Primer Cap de mi primer Fic….**

**Disfruten..espero sus reviews…Juana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ouuu…que bonito es ver que muchas de ustedes empiezan a apoyarme…para responder algunas inquietudes, primero tengo 19 años…pero ya casi los 20 yeih!!!! :D…y lo segundo, Bella es drogata, drogata, llevada del que sabemos…..sino la historia no podría ser, se van a ir dando cuenta luego….**

**Sé que es muy ignorante pero que alguien me explique eso de las alertas …..la verdad poco entiendo….agradezco que me lean! Un abrazo gigante y aquí está el segundo capítulo**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer….los personajes son de Stephenie M. y yo solo los uso para divertirme…

Entre el whisky y la coca

Capítulo 2

Querida Bella:

Perdona a Edward por su actitud de hoy, creo que todos nos equivocamos contigo. Algo en mi instinto femenino me dice que no eres la tú la que está haciendo todo esto y que tengo que buscar por otro lado, créeme, estoy muy, pero muy asustada y necesito descubrir a mi acosadora. Perdóname si te hago daño, estoy casi segura que no debo desconfiar de ti. Ali me repite a menudo que eres buena persona y creo que tiene razón, trataré de hablar con Edward y hacerlo entrar en razón…

Besitos..Tany!

Bueno….tal vez Tanya no era tan mala persona, pero si a ella la estaban atacando, haciéndose pasar por mí, había alguien que nos odiaba a todos y quería hacernos el mayor daño posible….bueno, llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, mejor vuelvo con Jacob.

-Que dice esa zorra?

-Mmmm..no la llames así, hasta creo que es una buena persona, lee el correo, dejé la ventanita abierta.

-Vale…pero Bells, mientras lo hago podrías cocinar algo? Muero de hambre.

-Está bien-murmuré-dirigiéndome a la cocina de mi apartamento. Hace más de un año vivía sola, había tenido que trasladarme a una ciudad más grande con el fin de cursar la universidad, aquí en Los Ángeles era sólo Isabella, sin el molesto peso del intachable apellido Swan, sin embargo cómo nada es perfecto, la mayoría, por no decir todos los hijos de las familias influyentes de Forks, venían a cursar sus estudios a la ciudad. De ahí salían los continuos chismes de mi estado de adicción. Agradecía al cielo que mis padres me hubieran mantenido alejada de la prensa, era así como podía llevar una vida casi normal, claro, con los suficientes lujos de una chica acomodada.

Odiaba los encuentros con los hijos de los amigos de mis padres, a los que asistía por simple compromiso. Todo transcurría entre besos y abrazos, bromas estúpidas, risas falsas y promiscuidad extrema; nadie abría la boca para contar tus cagadas si te encontrabas entre los límites de las apariencias que "alguien de mi nivel" debía llevar. Yo había roto esas reglas hace mucho y aunque mis padres solían atacarme por ese hecho "Isabella no solo hay que ser sino también parecer", al final se iban vencidos; no les gustaba que fuera una estudiante de literatura y artes plásticas en vez de dedicarme a las finanzas o a la economía, pero que mas daba, me amaban como era, y yo a pesar de todo los amaba a ellos.

Volví de mis cavilaciones cuando Jacob entro a la cocina

-No te dejes engañar Bells

-A que te refieres?

-Tanya no es buena persona, te está manipulando

-Jacob, puedes dejar alguna vez de pensar lo peor de las personas?

-y tú puedes dejar de ser tan idealista y no creer en lo primero que te dicen? Bells, yo sé que eres de esas pocas personas que todavía piensa que no hay nadie malo, pero abre los ojos niña, es muy obvio que Tania está haciendo esto por algo

-A ver Jake y si eres tan inteligentisisimo podrías darme tu teoría? Porque con ese mail yo lo único que compruebo es que Tania está siendo tan atacada como yo.

-Bells…tu qué hiciste cuando Eddie pooh de mierda te llamó hace unos minutos?

-lo enfrenté

-Exacto!, y cuando el amenazó con llevar eso ante la justicia, tú le dijiste que podías devolvérsela. Es muy obvio tontita, Tania calló en cuenta que si eso se lleva a proceso y tu emprendes una investigación con ayuda de tu padre todo la va a apuntar a ella, esa perra está detrás de todo esto…

-Ves mucha televisión

-Solo te estoy diciendo lo que encuentro obvio

-Deberías escribir novelas de minificción, creo que te iría mejor que a mí.

-Lo siento, pero aunque me encantaría codearme contigo en el ámbito literario lo mío es ser aeromoza.

-desde cuando hablas tanta basura?

-desde que se me empezó a quitar la traba, además te hago reír

-Mmmm..deberías armar otro…

-Como te amo vida….

-Pero bueno ya en serio, creo que Tania no es tan mala, le voy a dar una oportunidad

-Ojalá no te arrepientas Bells…

-Mira jakie luli,..Agradezco tu preocupación…pero que es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Millones de cosas

-Eres un video….déjalo así….relájate, sé feliz!!!!

-Yo creo que te has excedido por hoy, ahora eres tú la que dice incoherencias

-Me siento en el Titanic jake

-Estás muy ida, suelta ese porro

-Quieres ser mi D'caprio?

-Claro! Encajamos muchísimo!!! Sobre todo por mi suave melena rubia

-No, mejor juguemos a Romeo y Julieta

-A mi me da como igual Bells….al final voy a terminar haciendo del mismo idiota con pinta de oxigenado

-Pero Julieta es taaan linda!!! Quisiera ser la mitad de lo que es ella

-Primero, tu atiendes a Julieta, le ganas por mucho, y segundo..si..está buenísima

-Atiendo a Julieta pero no a Tanya-dije más para mí que para Jacob

-Bella deja de menospreciarte, tú sabes que eres hermosa, no te hagas más esto

Había empezado a llorar bajo…pensando que Jake no lo notaría, de pronto se acercó y me abrazó, me sentía segura con él a mi lado. Así nos quedamos dormidos


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonitas, gracias por los Reviews, subo el capitulo así de rápido porque el de ayer se me hizo algo corto. Para responder, pues si, terminaremos odiando a Tania, y Bella es súper ingenua, pero que se hace, se irá dando cuenta de las cosas.**

**Un abrazo y disfruten**

Entre el whisky y la coca

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Mayer…..bla bla bla….

Capitulo 3

It´s Friday and I'm in love…..Cantaba feliz en mi ducha, después de fumar hierva era lo mássss…..

Era viernes, estaba enamorada…..bueno..de un catre hp que me creía lo peor…en fín…VIERNES!!!! PARTY TIME!

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde el incidente con Edward y desde ahí había hablado en repetidas ocasiones con Tanya. Me había agregado al chat y de verdad se portaba como una linda amiga…Yo lo sé, era loco, pero ella en serio no era mala…solo algo incomprendida. Hasta me decía muñe y nené de cariño, nicks que yo odiaba!!! no se lo dije por miedo a herirla.

Esta era simplemente una forma de olvidarlo, ser amiga de su novia solo significaba que por más de que ellos terminaran yo no sembraría esperanzas, pues uno siempre sabe que las amigas están sobre los hombres, era una estrategia útil y funcional, hasta había llegado a aceptar mejor su relación….Si bella miéntete a ti misma.

El hecho, hoy saldría de copas con unos amigos de la facultad, Jacob y Angela, mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria. Salí de la ducha, me vestí, maquille y llame a Jacob para concretar el lugar de encuentro, él ya estaba con todos. Antes de salir me revise al espejo, me gustó lo que vi, mi cabello largo estaba planchado y caia suave sobre mi espalda, llevaba un minivestido azul con unas zapatillas altas del mismo color, abrigo blanco y un bolso de mano a juego con los zapatos. Hoy podría conquistar a alguno, la verdad iba preparada para una noche algo densa, quería olvidarme de todo e intentar llenar el vacío de mi corazón con alguien. Cuando estaba en algún video cualquier opción parecía buena, pero al otro día el hueco era igual o más grande, al final me terminé acostumbrando.

Tome la autopista hasta llegar al bar de moda donde había quedado con los chicos, el sitio estaba a reventar, inmediatamente nos dirigimos a VIP y pedimos unos tragos, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a un pequeño duende que se acercaba a mi dando saltitos de felicidad.

-Alice, amiga!-

-Bella!!! Te he extrañado tanto

Estaba feliz de verla, pero si recordaba bien, ella siempre salía con sus hermanos y eso solo significaba una cosa, soy la persona con peor suerte del mundo!

-yo también Al, estaba algo asustada de que no me quisieras más

-de que hablas?

-No me creas tonta, Edward me dijo que estabas decepcionada de mí, decepcionada por unos errores que no he cometido.

-No hablemos de eso Bells…no hoy.

-Tan grave es?

-Bella, Carlisle no opina nada al respecto, Emmet tiende a cambiar el tema, yo acepto que a veces no sé qué pensar y Tany es tan dulce y sufre tanto….Esme la consuela pero ella está muy asustada. Perdóname si dudé de ti.

-No te preocupes Ali, es tu hermano, lo comprendo.

-A veces ni siquiera lo considero eso, no te imaginas como ha cambiado, no es ni rastro del Edward que tú conociste.

-Y me odia mucho?- Era una pregunta estúpida, pero necesitaba saberlo

-Bella no quieres saber eso

-Solo dimelo Alice

-Si-Se apresuró a explicarme mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-él creé que tu lo engañaste, que le mostraste una bella increíble, inteligente, sensata, pero con los últimos hechos cree que esa solo era una máscara. Dale tiempo Bellie, el se va a dar cuenta de que tu eres la que él conoció, solo que tiene mucha rabia y le duele mucho ver a Tany así.

-Necesito irme Al

-A dónde vas?

-A mi realidad…

-Yo debo volver con los demás. Rose te extraña y dijo que vendría a verte en unos minutos, te pediría que fueras a la mesa pero no creo que quieras verlo.

-Adios, disfruta tu noche

Quería morirme, literal!

Me dirigí al baño y traté de calmarme, no derramaría ni una sola lagrima por él… nunca había confiado del todo en mi, tanto que con cualquier argumento nuestros momentos se habían olvidado. El amor que nos habíamos jurado, los besos bajo la lluvia y su risa aterciopelada cuando se burlaba de mi torpeza.

Solo quise olvidar…Fui hasta Jacob quien bailaba descaradamente con una rubita voluptuosa…

-Jaiki bb!

-Bella, que haces?

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Estoy algo ocupado

-Por fis?

-Esta bien…(Esperame muñeca, vuelvo en dos minutos)-le guiño el ojo y ella volvió con sus amigas haciéndolo prometer que se verían al rato

-Las tengo locas

-si Casanova…como digas…

-Ahora si dime qué pasó? Tiene que ser grave para que me hicieras eso

-Mira a tu izquierda

-Chanfle…que hace ese pedazo de mierda aquí?

-Creeme yo tampoco estoy feliz

-Pero está solo…mira

-no quiero verlo

-bueno..el hecho..la bruja no está

-Jake. Necesito algo fuerte

-Mmm Bells…de vez en cuando algo de join no es malo, pero no crees que te estás excediendo?

-Desde cuando eres mi padre?

-solo me preocupo por ti

-Está bien jake…buscaré por otro lado

-Isabella, no puedo decirte que hacer, ni pretendo molestarme contigo…solo quiero que sepas que no me gusta verte así…no lo comparto

-Adiós Jake

-Bella!

-Dije Adiós

**Dudas…recomendaciones…críticas----espero sus reviews!**

**Sean Felices**

**Juanita**


	4. Chapter 4

**Volví mucho muy feliz por este cap…..la verdad es el más largo que he escrito (5 pags y algo en word), espero que les guste----soo…..no las distraigo más----agradezco sus reviews y que me lean..es importante para mi :D….Besos y abrazos**

Entre el whisky y la Coca

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece..Todo es de Meyer…soy una desocupada….etc etc.

Capítulo 4

_Ciudad de putas derrotas, no quiero volverte a ver….si nadie me toca el alma, seguro que hoy moriré…._

_Tango Feroz-Martin Barrientos_

No podía seguir así, inmediatamente me dirigí a mi mesa para hablar con Paul, un compañero de artes…

-Necesito un favor

-Para ti lo que quieras Bee

-Necesito una pepa

-Vale, yo te la consigo..Pero Isabella, sabes que esos favores tienen precio verdad?

-El dinero no es problema

-no solo hablaba de dinero

-me vas a ayudar, si o no?

-Claro que si muñeca, solo que me debes una grande

-Lo que tu digas, estoy desesperada

-Ou ou…ya sé!!! La consigo si me dejas quedarme hoy en tu casa

-PAUL! NO SEAS CERDO!

-Huy, que malpensada

-Entonces para que más querrías quedarte en casa?

-Simple, por si no recuerdas yo todavía vivo con mis padres y si me atrapan viajado se desata el caos….sin decir que no me gustaría compartir tu cama, pero eso de cambiar favores por sexo no va conmigo.

-Me alegra oírlo, y si, puedes quedarte, tengo espacio, Ángela también lo va a hacer.

Lo había conseguido….tenia la pastilla en mis manos. No lo pensé, la ingerí y espere unos minutos a que hiciera efecto, de pronto todo se tornaba más fácil, la vida volvía a tener sentido, fue ahí cuando lo vi salir a la terraza. Edward subía solo y yo no pude evitar deshacerme del brazo de Paul y seguirlo.

No sabía bien lo que hacía, mi cuerpo iba más rápido que mi mente, sabía que la estaba cagando pero no me importaba, quería explicaciones, quería que me atacara de frente, quería ver de que era capaz estando sin Tania.

-Edward, podemos hablar?

Soltó un cigarro (desde cuando Edward fumaba?, bueno quien era yo para juzgarlo), y después de ver un segundo al horizonte dirigió una mirada que me recorrió completa, esbozó una sonrisa extraña

-Claro Bella, que necesitas?

-Porque estás haciendo esto?

-No entiendo?

-Yo sé que Tanya te comentó que ella sabía que no era yo la que la acosaba.

-Lo sé

-Entonces? No merezco siquiera una disculpa?- Por Dios, era patética

-Mira Bella, yo sé que de pronto pude haberte hecho daño, pero entiéndeme. Como crees que sentí al pensar que una persona que yo había amado tanto estaba destruyendo mi vida y mi felicidad?

Hablaba en pasado….HABÍA AMADO….

-Pues ahora sabes que no fui yo la que estaba haciéndote todo esto

-Lo sé Bella- me miro y me abrazó, mi cuerpo reacciono aferrándose a él, no quería que ese momento acabara. Después de unos minutos nos separamos.

-Edward, por lo menos podemos ser amigos?

-Perdóname, pero no…-WTF (N/a: what the fuck???), qué le pasaba a este desgraciado!!!

-Ah??? Por qué?- Ahora era más patética, le pedía amistad

-Yo sé que el culpable he sido yo, de todo lo malo que te pasa a ti y hasta la misma Tanya…Yo quiero que ella esté bien Isabella, y si ella ve que somos amigos de nuevo se sentirá amenazada, yo no deseo eso.

-Vete al infierno-Cómo podía hacerme eso? Y cómo yo había sido tan estúpida??? Debí haberme quedado en la fiesta, nunca debí buscarlo…bajé y tomé otra pastilla que me tendía Paul. Cuando llegué a mi apartamento, después de dejar lo a él y a Angie en sus respectivas habitaciones, me tire en la cama sin siquiera cambiarme y lloré hasta quedarme profundamente dormida. Sólo había algo bueno dentro de todo esto, por lo menos ahora sabía que Edward no me odiaba.

Desperte con un dolor que no descifre de inmediato. Mi cuerpo se sentía normal, la resaca también era algo común, que pasaba? Empecé a recordar, Edward, la conversación, su abrazo. Me odiaba tanto! Pero bueno, tenía que seguir, era algo que me había propuesto cuando me vi en la inmunda. Me estiré completamente, bajé y Angella se encontraba junto a Paul en la mesa de la cocina, se veían muy felices, como si se gustaran. Bueno, por lo menos alguien se había levantado de buen ánimo.

-Que onda Bella…

-Hola Paul

-Te ves fatal

-Gracias Angie!!!!

-no amiga, hablo en serio, pasa algo?

-Nop, solo me falta mi ración de energía diaría-respondí dirigiéndome al gabinete de mi cocina, sacando una bolsa con una bolita negra y una pipa.

-Que es eso Swan?-Musitó mi amiga

-Opio no ves?

-y eso sirve para….

-Relajarte-se me adelantó Paul

-Y que fue lo que te pasó para que necesites relajarte ha?

-Anoche fui tras Edward, lo enfrenté Ang

-Entonces es verdad

-Verdad?

-Si, que fuiste a ofrecértele desesperadamente… directamente a sus brazos

-Quien te dijo eso??-Los chismes eran tan detestables

-No lo sé, en ese punto tenía suerte de acordarme de mi nombre-Mientras hablábamos había prendido mi laptop conectándose automáticamente a mi cuenta de msn. Inmediatamente vi una ventana abrirse.

(R)Tany Boo….(R) dice:

Pensé que eramos amigas, ya me enteré de lo que hiciste anoche y cuando se lo reclame a Edward no lo negó, me ignoró y se fue….Te odio niña

Bella dice:

No me gusta hablar de estas cosas por aquí, si necesitas hacerme algún reclamo, ya tienes mi móvil.

Me desconecté y respire, últimamente había optado por la calma cuando cosas de estás sucedían. Mire a Ángela y a Paul y les conté el porqué de mi reacción frente al ordenador, cuando iba a dar mi opinión al respecto entró una llamada a mi teléfono, por Dios, era tan predecible.

-Isabella

-Tanya

-no tenías derecho a hacerme eso, yo que he sido tan buena contigo, confié en ti, te di mi amistad y así me pagas?

-No sé qué te hice ahora

-Te parece poco tirarte a los brazos de Edward en mi ausencia?-Yo no había hecho eso-James me lo contó todo-Eureka!, ahora que lo recordaba el oxigenado ese había estado en la terraza cuando estábamos hablando, debió ver el abrazo.

-Tanya, las cosas no son como tú te imaginas

-NO NIÑA, LAS COSAS NO SON COMO TÚ TE IMAGINAS!!!! NO SÉ PORQUE GUARDAS ESPERANZAS CON MI EDDIE, EL SIEMPRE TE VIÓ COMO UNA AMIGA, NADA MÁS!!! ÉL ME LO DIJO, Y SI TE DECÍA QUE TE AMABA Y SE PORTABA ASÍ, ERA SOLO PARA METERSE EN TÚ CAMA, COSA QUE AL PARECER LOGRÓ…DEJA DE SER ILUSA QUE UN HOMBRE COMO ÉL NUNCA SE FIJARIA EN UNA INSIPIDA COMO TÚ. NO SÉ QUE ESTABA PENSANDO AL CONSIDERARTE MI AMIGA!!!

Me hirió profundamente con sus palabras, en serio Edward había dicho eso¡? Por Dios había vivido tan engañada. Pero bueno, no le iba a dar gusto así que le respondí lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Sabes qué? Yo tampoco sé que pensaba cuando creí que podíamos ser amigas, la verdad pensé que eso era posible, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo ser insensata, SI, ME INTERESA TU NOVIO Y QUÉ!!! Lo peor es que ayer me di cuenta que se convirtió en algo netamente físico, y por lo menos yo, a diferencia de ustedes, me enamoro de almas, no de empaques-mierda, de donde estaba saliendo todo esto?-no te preocupes, no quiero estar cerca ni de ti, ni de Edward, y si yo fui un juego para él no puedo hacer nada, por lo menos tengo la satisfacción de que he hecho las cosas bien, en cambio de Edward solo queda su imagen, porque por dentro está vacío al igual que tu cabeza, definitivamente son perfectos juntos.

Colgué. Lo más extraño de todo era que había dicho todo con tanta calma. Definitivamente las drogas si servían para algo.

El día pasó sin tantos percances, Ang y Paul se habían ido…juntos. Y yo me había quedado sola, ODIABA LA SOLEDAD. Tenía que remediarlo rápido, fue por eso que sin pensar mucho agarré mi celular y empecé a buscar en mi lista de contactos un compañero o compañera para el día, vi el número de Jessica, una compañera de universidad algo insoportable, pero bueno, había algo sobre ella que era indudablemente bueno, su dealer (jibaro, proveedor), era un éxito tropical y a mí ya me estaba costando mi normalidad. La llamé.

-Jess

-Swan? Ya te habías demorado

-Si, si, lo sé, cuanto tardas en llegar?

-mmm….no lo sé, la verdad la noche estuvo pesada y me quedé sin mi dotación, tendría que ir a tu departamento y desde allá podemos llamar a que nos lleven algo.

-Me parece perfecto, te espero

Así fue, Jessica arribo, llamamos al dealer y nos dispusimos a consumir. Puse un poco de mínimal a un volumen elevado, no me interesaba entablar conversación. Mi compañera entre gritos me pidió poner Mars Volta diciendo que "no había como un chuzón al ritmo de una de sus canciones".

-Chuzón?, te vas a chutear? (N/A:inyectar heroína)

-No, eso es irse al hueco, simplemente me inyecto la cocaína que tú inhalas, quieres?-bueno, esta niña estaba llevada, pero yo no tenía autoridad moral para hablar y en este punto qué más daba…

-Está bien, pero dime como funciona para prepararme psicológicamente

-Potencializa los efectos de una forma increíble…además actúa más rápido, lo lógico, pero el efecto es más breve.

Lo hize….El resultado era momentáneo pero increíble, y los tales o tal Mars Volta eran tan buenos, estruendosos, pero buenos, me movía al ritmo de la música con una euforia que no sentía hace mucho, Jessica hacía lo mismo. Vi mi teléfono sobre la mesa, no alcanzaba a oír su repique gracias a la música pero la pantalla encendía y apagaba, fui directo a contestar.

-Hola Aliii-Dije con extrema felicidad

-Bella? Dónde estás??? Se escucha un ruido terrible!!!

-En mi casa, con una amiga, quieres venir?-Grité, esperando que su respuesta fuera no.

-No gracias-Dios te debo una- tengo planes con Rose, queríamos invitarte, pero ahora lo veo poco posible, te parece si almorzamos mañana las tres?

-Está bien, donde?

-BELLAAA!!! YA PREPARÉ MÁS, QUIERES????-esa era Jess.

-Que fue eso Isabella?-Esa era Alice

-Mi amiga, estamos haciendo comida…

-Ahhh..bueno, nos vemos en el club campestre a las 1 pm. Quieres que pasemos por ti?

-Nop…yo llego..adios

Había sido muy grosera, pero habían cosas más importantes y en este momento, la siguiente ronda era mi prioridad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jjajaja…buenas, buenas…anteliaCullen, me encantan tus conclusiones, bueno, lo que pasa es que ellos si eran amigos apenas terminaron, di tu que Bella en su afán de no perderlo del todo había accedido a ser su amiga desinteresadamente , al final se habían alejado por Tanya. Que decirte, yo sé que Bella es pesada, pero así son las historias reales, a veces el amor nos quita la sensatez y simplemente así fueron las cosas en la vida real. Digamos que esto es basado en lo que vivió alguien que conozco. Hasta ahora le digo que es una estúpida, pero ya ves, no oye razones igual que bella.**

**un abrazo…cualquier duda avísame….**

**A mis otras lectoras les mando un beso enorme….Gracias por leer y por los reviews!!! Son un sol de verano :D…..Sin más….5 capítulo!**

Disclaimer: todo es de Meyer, mi alma, mi respeto, Edward y demás personajes..Pero digamos que el más es Edward….:D….

Entre el whisky y la coca

Capítulo 5

Entre al restaurante del club, las vi en una mesa cerca a los ventanales, cuando llegué a su lado la sonrisa de Alice se desvaneció.

-Bella estás bien?

-porque no voy a estarlo?

-No lo sé, esas ojeras no son normales, estás más delgada, tus ojos inexpresivos….como muerta en vida, hasta pareces Edward.

-No pasa nada Al…solo una noche algo densa-Había consumido hasta cerca de la madrugada, no había comido nada, mucho menos dormido. Mi vida se iba apagando poco a poco…pero al fin y al cabo eso era lo que deseaba, o no?

-Hola bells-Me saludó esta vez Rosalie

-Hola amiga

-No te ves muy bien…

-Esa es la frase del día

En ese momento Alice se dirigió a los servicios, nos quedamos solas

-Bella, yo no sé que es lo que trama Tania, pero no es nada bueno. No sé que le hace a Ed, parece un ente, está molesto con el mundo, con decirte que Em me regaló un lindo cachorro que tengo en su casa por la alergia de mi madre. Cada que Edward lo vé lo coje a patadas, como si no tuviera en que desahogar su furia.-Hizo un pausa-es extraño, cuando no está así, está dormido, ya no come. Creemos que su separación le está afectando más de lo que pensamos inicialmente.

-Rose no me hagas eso, no me des esperanza, yo solo quiero olvidarlo.

Alice se volvió a sentar

-Rose, habíamos quedado en que no le dirías nada de esto a Bella

-Alice, el hecho de que tu estés manipulada por la arpía no quiere decir que todos seamos tan estúpidos

-Tú no conoces a Tania

-No me interesa, con que cele a Edward conmigo me basta para saber que está loca

En ese momento las interrumpí

-Yo no sé bien lo que pase, pero no quiero que ustedes dos se peleen por ella, no vale la pena. No quiero saber de esa insulsa. Mucho menos si es tan insegura como para celar a su novio con la pareja de su hermano. No quiero volver a tocar este tema-respiré-lo único que necesito es que recuperen los dibujos que le regalé a Edward.

Yo sabía que no era sensato pedir de vuelta un regalo, pero me dolía que él tuviera mi arte. Cuando estábamos juntos le había hecho una colección de 30 piezas, entre retratos de él, de los dos, de nuestros sueños, había formado algo increíble. Él los había puesto en su habitación según tenía entendido.

Alice le mandó una mirada cómplice a Rose, ambas callaron y eso solo presagió que algo malo había sucedido.

-Qué pasó?

-Bella, no es tan grave

-Que pasó con mis dibujos?

-Edward los rompió y los boto a la basura-explicó Alice-Tania le dijo que no lo haga, que eso igual era arte, pero al parecer él no quería nada que le recordara a ti o a lo que vivieron.

Todos los días me enteraba de una cosa peor.

-por favor Bella no llores

-No me pidas eso Alice-susurré-es cómo si le hicieras una colección completa a Jasper, toda inspirada en él, piezas únicas que sabes no podrás volver a confeccionar y él solo las desechara.

-Amiga, perdónanos por hablarte de esto

-No te preocupes Rose, es mi culpa, no quiero que nuestra amistad se limite a Edward, no hablemos más de él.

Pasamos juntas toda la tarde, fuimos de compras, tomamos algo más y prometimos vernos pronto. La verdad desde que nos juntamos estaba muy ansiosa, quería llegar a mi casa, fumar, llamé a Jake.

-Hola cariño

-Bellie tontina, pensé que seguías molesta conmigo

-Naaa…esas no son penas! Vienes a mi casa? Trae vino, tengo una buena que le compré ayer al dealer de Jess.

-Buena esa Bells….está bien-hizo una pausa-espero que lo estés manejando bien.

-Jakie, tú sabes que yo sé y que todos sabemos que lo tengo bajo control!

-Me alegra oír eso, tardo un poco, estoy con una de esas bonitas, buenas y fáciles!!!

-Lávate las manos antes de venir

-Bella!!!

-Jacob!!!

Los dos reimos…

Bueno y que haría mientras llegaba mi amigo?, vi el polvo, vi la jeringa….di tu que me importo poco y quería algo de felicidad! Primer chuzón, euforia desmedida….Segundo chuzón, ansiedad, más euforia, pérdida parcial de la noción de la realidad….Tercer chuzón, todo se torno oscuro.

Desperté con unos pocos rayos de sol en mi cara, pero espera, esta no es mi habitación, parece un hospital…que hacen aquí Reneé y Charlie?, por qué tengo las muñecas amarradas? Algo muy malo estaba pasando.

-Mira Charls, está despertando-Dijo Reneé suavemente

Charlie se dirigió lentamente a mi cama y cuando me vio a los ojos descifre inmediatamente el dolor. Pensé que iba a caer encima mío con un millón de reclamos y gritos, lo que hizo me dejó indefensa…me abrazó mientras lloraba musitando que esto era su culpa, que él no debió dejarme ir a la deriva…me sentía un monstruo.

Se calmó y tomó la mano de Reneé que se encontraba hasta ahora al margen. La segunda habló

-Bella, cuando Jake nos llamó imaginamos verte mal, pero no en este punto, no sabemos bien que error cometimos, pero estamos a tiempo de remediarlo. Sé que vas a odiarnos por esto, pero te vas a quedar aquí por un tiempo

-Aquí?-Pregunté atemorizada-Acaso donde me encuentro?

-Esto es una clínica de rehabilitación Isabella.

Puesss….no podía quejarme, independiente de la ansiedad, la gente algo rayada y los colores de mi habitación (hubiera dado todo por redecorar, mierda, sonaba como Alice), no estaba tan mal. Debía reconocerlo, había tocado fondo y esta era la única solución, no odiaba a Jacob, él solo había hecho lo mismo que yo, si hubiera sido él el enfermo, depresivo, maniático…en eso me había convertido. Además había conocido a un chico muy lindo aquí :D. lo sé…todo esto había sido por un hombre y debería mantenerme alejada de ellos, pero pues, untado el dedo, untada la mano y David era taaan adorable.

Ya eran 3 meses desde que había llegado, dado mi progreso me darían de alta en 3 más y cuando saliera, que sería más o menos al mismo tiempo que Dave, habíamos planeado estar juntos…estaba tan feliz!!!! Por fin después de tanto tiempo. Él era todo lo que alguien como yo podría soñar, su pelo castaño oscuro hacía perfecto contraste con su piel pálida y ojos miel de largas pestañas. Era alto, acuerpado y mucho muy sexy, al parecer habíamos quedado flechados desde la primera vez que nos vimos en mi primera sesión grupal, esa en la que te paras y dices "me llamo bella y estoy llevada del putas". En el almuerzo se había acercado a mí y habíamos hablado como viejos conocidos. Además de todo era muy bueno en la cama, si, ya habíamos hecho el amor, había sido increíble, no como Edward, no me había hecho implorar más ni gemir descontroladamente, pero, estaba bien…

Me dirigía sonriente a la sesión de grupo, el día era azul, los pajaritos cantaban, que podía salir mal? Entré en la sala saludando en voz alta, lo que vi acabó con todo mi buen humor para ser remplazado por la confusión más grande de mi vida.

-Buenas tardes muchachos, les presento a un nuevo compañero, él es Edward Cullen.

**Cha cha cha channnn…que pasará con Bella? No lo sabrán hasta que dejen Reviews…juas juas…lo séee..Soy malísima y no me da ni pena!!! :D…**

**Sean felices**

**Juanis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas….Bueno, un review la verdad me bajó un poco de nota…ahí dice que he destruido todo el trabajo de Meyer con mi historia, a lo que quiero aclarar que yo solo tomé los personajes más no la trama y que esta es solo una forma de liberar algunos demonios, mis demonios; entonces merece todo el respeto del mundo. En cuanto a puntuación muchas gracias por las recomendaciones, intentaré mejorar, pero si el fic te enferma amiga, eres libre de cerrar la ventana y dejar a las personas que si disfrutan con él ser felices, pues yo no soy, ni pretendo, ser Meyer. Igual soy consciente de que ese espacio es para eso, entonces si tienes otra crítica constructiva bienvenida sea. **

**En cuanto a otra inquietud…la rapidez de las escenas, es intencional, pues creo que al final lo que buscan las lectoras es la interacción de Edward e Isabella y si continuaba con TOOOODAS las veces en las que "Bells" la cagó, necesitaría un fic completo para describir todos los días de más de un año. Agradecimientos especiales a "la abuela" y "AnteliaCullen" por su constancia y apoyo. Agradezco también a las nuevas lectoras y a las no tan nuevas, por sus alertas, reviews y agregarme a favoritos, es muy gratificante, Cheers!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

_Tú me pierdes a mi yo te doy por perdida….Es la hora de huir, la despedida._

_Fito Paez._

Epov:

Que hacía aquí Isabella Swan? Y cogida de la mano de ese imbécil? Se aparecía hasta en mis sueños y ahora se atrevía a ser parte de mi karma. No le bastaba con todo el daño? No se suponía que estaba en Miami descualquierandose? (la última había sido una expresión de Tanya). Siempre me enteraba de cosas peores de Bella, esta era la tapa, pero quién soy yo para juzgar? Al fín y al cabo yo también estoy en rehabilitación.

Cómo caí en esto? Fui un norteamericano estúpido deslumbrado por las libertades que Amsterdan me ofrecía, al principio me mostré reacio a experimentar con tantas cosas, pero tanya prometió no dejarme caer, ella siempre estaría conmigo, para cuidarme, decirme cuando me excedía, hacer el amor conmigo en ese estado (lo cual era asombroso) y sobretodo experimentarlo también todo. La verdad ella me había llevado a ese mundo y yo fui feliz a su lado hasta que volví a ver a Isabella.

Estando en Europa dejé a un lado a todo lo que me ligaba al pasado, estaba viviendo una etapa totalmente diferente, una etapa que no daba espacio a retrocesos. Tanya me habló del amor, de la juventud perdida con una sola alma a tu lado, de experimentar millones de cosas antes de sentar cabeza, y tenía razón. Me convenció de dejar a Bella, al principio estaba devastado, pero estábamos muy lejos y era lo mejor para los dos; eso era lo que pensaba antes de darme cuenta de que Tanya me había hecho un favor, Isabella estaba loca y yo no lo vi por andar de "enamorado". Esta niña no dejaba de acosar y amenazar a mi novia, al principio ni siquiera yo lo creía pero vi pruebas que la apuntaban. Correos con su gramática y expresiones, Conversaciones en el msn de ella delatándose, mensajes de texto escalofriantes.

Lo peor es que ahora teniéndola de frente me pasa lo mismo que ese día en el bar, me importa poco todo lo que hizo, lo único que quiero es desgarrarle su atuendo con los dientes y penetrarla violentamente, hacerla gritar mi nombre. Que todos los que estén cerca escuchen y memoricen que Isabella swan es solo mía. Pero que hacía cogida de la mano de ese idiota?, y yo que hacía pensando esas cosas?, Tanya se encontraba en casa preocupada por mí y yo teniendo pensamientos lujuriosos precisamente con quien no debo. Necesito urgente un baño de agua fría.

-Isabella

-Edward-Precisamente me habían asignado a su lado en la sesión de grupo.

-Quien es él?-Pregunté señalando a su acompañante.

-Qué te importa-Respondió con ira, definitivamente esta no es la bella que conozco, pero en fín, nunca la conocí de verdad. Iba a responder pero una tercera voz interrumpió

-Amor, lo conoces?-Si, era el tipo patético el que preguntaba.

-Si, es el hermano de mi mejor amiga.- Ahhh??? Por qué no lo decía la verdad? Bueno, aunque lo de que soy hermano de Alice no es mentira.

-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto

-David Walls- respondió con desconfianza, al parecer sospechaba que algo raro sucedía entre nosotros.

En ese momento fuimos silenciados por la que al parecer era la tutora del grupo.

-Silencio a todos por favor, ahora que tenemos un nuevo integrante es importante que lo conozcamos, Edward, preséntate brevemente, di tu nombre completo, edad,-Iba enumerando con los dedos-a que te dedicas y finalmente cuál es tu problema.

Muy a mi pesar lo hice. Esto es tan penoso

-Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 21 años, estudio medicina y soy adicto a la cocaína y a las metanfetaminas.

-HOLA EDWARD-Respondieron todos al unísono, haciéndome sentir aun más patético. La instructora continuó

-Edward, se que lo que viene a continuación es duro, pero te vamos a someter a una serie de preguntas-musito-bueno, no yo, los muchachos en general. Ellos te preguntaran cosas y tú estás en libertad de no responder, solo te pido que lo intentes, es parte del tratamiento.

La primera fue una chica de unos 19 años de edad, castaña de ojos verdes; con una sonrisa provocadora me miró y preguntó

-Tienes novia?-Me quedé paralizado, no esperaba que fuera capaz de coquetear frente a todos, instintivamente vi a Bella que fulminaba a la chica con la mirada.

-Alina, por favor-dijo la tutora con un tono complice, (no había mencionado que la última era una mujer joven que se había deshecho en atenciones desde que llegué)

-Solo consumes coca y anfetas?-Esta vez preguntaba el acompañante de Bella

-No, pero es lo que prefiero, he hecho de todo la verdad.

-Cuando empezaste?-Ahora era una peli roja que estaba a mi izquierda

-Hace un poco más de un año y medio, en Amsterdan.

-Por qué empezaste a hacerlo?-Bella me miraba fijamente a los ojos y en ese momento supe que no podía mentirle.

Bella Pov

-Estaba lejos de la persona que amaba, me sentía vacio y triste. Tuve una amiga, mi única compañía, ella me dijo que tenía algo que me sacaría de mi depresión, yo no me negué, estaba tan mal-Hizo una pausa-probé lo que me dio, pero me asuste al otro día, al despertar y ser consciente de que me había gustado más de lo que supuse. Tanya prometió no dejarme caer, pero aquí estoy.

Así que esa zorra, hija de las 3000 putas había sido la culpable de que Edward estuviera aquí?, pero por favor, yo no podía odiarla, si al fin y al cabo lo estaba haciendo pagar el dolor que él y solo él, le había causado a muchos, entre esos YO!. Ahora todo tenía más sentido, los cambios de comportamiento, la actitud, su cuerpo ahora más delgado. Seguía siendo un Dios Griego, pero ahora estaba algo machacado, su cara no denotaba expresión y los cardenales debajo de sus ojos eran demasiado pronunciados.

Después de su declaración me miro fijamente, pude notar en sus ojos un atisbo de… nostalgia?, no logré identificarlo bien. Esa expresión cambio al notar a Dave que cogió mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

La sesión de grupo terminó y yo salí corriendo del salón esperando no tener oportunidad de hablar con Edward o de ver como más de una de las chicas se le tiraba encima.

-Nena, sucede algo?-Dios, pobre David, si supiera todo lo que pasaba ahora por mi cabeza.

-No amor, por qué lo dices?

-No sé, estás rara, la llegada de ese chico Edward te afectó mucho

-Estás loco David…él no es más que un conocido de la familia

-No estoy insinuando nada, solo te pregunté, cálmate " My pink princess in the sky"-era tan perfecto, no merecía esto

-Debes entender que es difícil para mí ver a un conocido en esta situación, no se lo deseo a nadie-Bingo! Qué buena improvisación, merezco un premio!

-Lo sé bonita-Me abrazó-Nos vemos al rato

Entre a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama, tenía mucho en que pensar, pero no quería hacerlo, me resulta demasiado cansado!!! Me entretuve en la lectura de "Werther por Goethe" y después me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al rato unas risas me sacaron de un "feliz episodio de sueños hot", escrito y dirigido por la perversa: Isabella Swan!!!!

-Hola David-Susurré apenada

-Es tan entretenido verte dormir

-Si sabes que estás aquí nos mataran

-Estoy cansado de siempre verte en mi habitación, se me hizo buena idea escabullirme esta vez para ver a mi chica

-Gracias, pero puedes decirme porque reías?

-Oouu..eso….jajajaja…..me encantaría pensar que esos gemidos los estaba provocando yo en tus sueños, pero no puedo estar seguro hasta que no lo confirmes.

La verdad esos ojos miel eran hermosos, pero estaban lejos de superar los del dueño de mi placer. Descaradamente mentí- Sólo tú generas eso en mi-Era buena, había que aceptarlo, en ese momento Dave me besó y yo necesitando urgente desviar mi lujuriosa mente de Cullen le respondí muy apasionada.

Me senté a horcadas encima suyo empezando a frotarme sobre él, su reacción fue casi inmediata, lo sentí duro bajo mi intimidad, empecé a quitarle la camisa mientras él se las arreglaba con mi sujetador. Me quito la prenda dejándome en una blusa blanca semitransparente en la que se evidenciaban mis pezones erectos, empezó a besarlos sobre la blusa dejando los lugares más transparentes por la humedad, no aguantó más y nos dio vuelta para quedar sobre mí, se deshizo él solito de su ropa, para seguir con mi pantalón y quitarme la tanga con los dientes; posó sus labios contra los míos y los devoró. Me penetro cuidadosamente para empezar a acelerar el ritmo a medida que yo lo permitía. Después de un momento las embestidas eran violentas y nuestros cuerpos se movían al mismo compas, estaba a punto de llegar.

Se movió 4 veces más antes de que yo empezara a gemir desmesuradamente, hizo un gesto de silencio con los dedos, no podíamos permitir que alguien ser diera cuenta de lo que hacíamos, empecé a lamerme los dedos para evitar gritar de placer, al verme aceleró el ritmo aun más si era posible, Exploté.

Agradecí en silencio a Dios por haber hecho que Dave metiera sus dedos en mi boca en el preciso instante en el que iba a pronunciar el nombre "Edward".

**Ou…Bueno..Este es el cap…:D….nunca escribí un lemmon, espero que les guste, recibo criticas de todo tipo! Un abrazo y ya saben! Reviews.**

**Sean Felices**

**Juana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer…Personajes de Meyer, Trama mía**

**Entre el Whisky y la coca**

**Cap 7**

Epov

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que entré a este lugar, es terrible ver a Isabella cogiéndole la mano a otro, besando a otro y sobretodo que lo haga delante mío. Aunque no soy nadie para reprocharle nada, yo la dejé, yo la aparté pensando que no la quería, ya tenía que dejar de mentirme, ella es la mujer que siempre quise para mí, hermosa, inteligente, sexy.

Yo me había dejado llevar por Tanya, por su belleza y por el hecho de que ella me ofrecía cosas inexplorables e interesantes, cosas que pensé Bella nunca aceptaría. No puedo odiar a Tanya, no puedo echarle la culpa de nada, pues al fin y al cabo yo pude haber dicho no, cosa que nunca pasó.

Al dejar a Bella un vacio se hizo dentro de mí, pero cuando mi nueva compañera me ofreció un sinfín de cosas, el vacio se fue. Siempre pensé que ese había sido el efecto que TANYA producía, ahora me había dado cuenta de que no era así, era la sustancia, el estar drogado. Debería terminar esa farsa, pero no me siento capaz, no soportaría estar solo de nuevo, además ella adora el suelo que yo piso, haría todo por mi y no se merece esto, es muy buena persona.

Qué más daba, Isabella me había dejado claro que yo ya no le interesaba y yo no le hubiera creído si no lo estuviera viendo, apenas me saluda, apenas sostiene mi mirada, sonríe cuando está con David; tiene mucha razón de actuar así, yo la alejé…

-Edward, tienes visita

-Gracias, voy en un momento-Quien sería?, bueno, no lo averiguaría nunca si no salía, me dirigí a la zona de visitas cuando vi a una duendecilla saltando en su puesto con exasperación.

-Edward, te he extrañado tanto!

-Yo también lo he hecho Al…Me pasó la cosa más increíble del mundo

-Desembucha

-Primero toma asiento

-Ahora si, dímelo porque estás fuera de mi y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro-Cantó mi hermana sabiendo que eso me exasperaba.

-Bella está aquí

Sus ojos se pusieron como platos y su mirada cambió a una intranquila

-A propósito de ella venía a hablarte…y de Tanya

-Que sucedió

-No, primero cuéntame lo que sepas, por qué Bella está aquí?

-Es drogadicta, como yo

-pero por qué?

-No lo sé

-Tengo que hablar con ella….

-Sí, si Alice, ahora si cuéntame

-Promete que no te vas a alterar

-Me estás preocupando

-Bueno verás, había estado de compras con Tanya todo el día, no te imaginas los conjuntos tan preciosos que conseguimos, en Calvin Klein había rebajas y

-ALICE!

-Está bien, entonces ella me invitó a su departamento a comer, la acompañé a su habitación, mientras llegaba lo que habíamos pedido a ese restaurante francés que nos gusta tanto. Ella prendió su computadora, en ese momento se puso a hablar con alguien pero sonó su teléfono, salió a hablar y yo aproveché para revisar mi correo electrónico, no quería ser chismosa, pero la ventana estaba ahí y yo no pude evitar leer…..

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas

-Estaba hablando con su hermana y ella le decía que cómo todo contigo y Bella, yo que sospeche que algo muy malo pasaba me hice pasar por Tanya. En la conversación su hermana se jactaba de lo bien había funcionado su plan para arruinar a Bella, que tu siempre habías sido muy estúpido y que le había encantado ayudarla….siempre fue ella Edward…

-Es una…

-No lo digas, no lo vale.

-Yo dejé mi felicidad a un lado por ella

-Eso fue tu culpa, la adicción, no necesariamente Tanya

-Dañe a Bella por ella

- Yo también la odio, nos engañó a todos

-Sabe que tú lo sabes?

-Sí, cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono entró a su habitación, al verme frente a la computadora se abalanzo sobre mí para bloquearme la vista, pero ya era muy tarde, de pronto empezó a decir que no era lo que parecía, se deshizo en disculpas, para terminar molesta porque supuestamente yo fui una entrometida

-Es tan estúpida

-Lo sé, después hablamos y me intentó decir que ella había hecho eso porque te amaba de verdad y te quería a su lado, pensó aprovecharse de nuestra amistad para que yo no te dijera nada.

-Que pensaba esa maldita, hija de perra???

-Esme se moriría si te oye hablando así, al final le dije que no te diría nada, quiero ver cómo actúa frente a ti, si es tan descarada

-Vendrá? No ha aparecido nunca por aquí

-Raro, pensé que mantenían el contacto

-Llama, pero no viene

-Mmm…no lo sé, ella me dijo que vendría a verte el domingo, osea, mañana. Me imagino que está asustada de que diga algo y por eso va a hacer de buena novia, con visitas y todo eso.

-Que esperé lo peor, no podré disimular en cuanto la vea Al

-Solo hazlo por un momento, cuando te canses simplemente dile que lo sabes todo y espera su reacción

-Te amo hermana…

-Huy, eso a que se debe, solo me lo has dicho una vez y fue cuando te fuiste por mucho tiempo, dejándome solita, triste y confundida-Se limpió una lagrima imaginaría, no pude evitar sonreír

-Estás siendo ridícula, lo digo porque es verdad, me abriste los ojos y siempre eres muy buena Alice, no solo conmigo, con todo el mundo. Estuve pensando en terminar con Tanya, con Bella aquí me di cuenta de que nunca sentí nada por ella, lo único que me detenía era pensar que no se merecía nada malo… eso y el miedo a la soledad, pero que mas da, no quiero a alguien así a mi lado

-Tonto Eddie, nunca estarás solo, y si, es una mala persona que no se merece que mi guapo y gentil hermano esté con ella

-Ali, tengo que contarte otra cosa, Bella está con otro

-Qué?

-Se llama David, al parecer se quieren, los veo siempre juntos

-Él está aquí?

-Así fue como se conocieron, me lo conto una chica con la que hago sesión de grupo

-Lo mereces Edward

-Pensé que ibas a consolarme

-Que pretendías hermano? Que se quedé toda la vida esperándote y aguantando lo que le hacías? Cómo la tratabas? No me hagas reír…Yo misma le dije que te deje a un lado

-Alice, por qué hiciste eso?

-Con qué razón iba a alentarla a amarte si tú eras cruel con ella??? No se lo merecía Edward, ella no se merece nada malo, además la despreciabas!!!

-No sabía nada de esto, además al llegar aquí ya no me importó

-Pero ya fue muy tarde Edward….

-Me siento cómo una basura

-Pobre Eddie Pooh!

-Alice, sabes que odio que digan así, solo se lo permitía a Bella, pero era porque-Fui interrumpido

-La amabas

-Creo que todavía la amo

-Deberías intentar recuperarla

-Crees que todavía puedo?

-No lo sé con certeza, las mujeres y en general las personas, tenemos un gran orgullo y un escudo gigante que nos protege de los que nos hacen daño, Bella no lo doblegará fácilmente, pero no lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-Gracias…por todo Alice

-Si no cuido de mi hermano mayor, quien más lo hará!!!

**Holaaaa…..perdón por actualizar tan tarde, mi vida ha sido una locura, a ver, tuve que viajar pues no estudio en la ciudad en la que nací, andaba en un problema tenaz con mi departamento y tuve qué conseguir uno nuevo para rentar!!!! Ha sido un infierno eso de andar homeless!!! Pero bueno, saqué un tiempo entre todo para escribir esto, por cierto, creo que tardaré en escribir el próximo cap, mi mudanza es en dos días y tengo que ordenar TODOO!!! En fín..gracias por la paciencia, agradezco que me lean, sus alertas y reviews!!!! Besos y abrazos………ha y para resolver una duda, se supone que Edward y Tanya se conocen en el intercambio, son compañeritos!!! Jajaja….Ahora si! Xoxoxoxoxo**

**Juana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuevo cap, :D…agradezco las alertas, reviews y que me agreguen a favoritos, la verdad esto no sería divertido sin ustedes…Muchos abrazos!**

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Meyer, historia mía.**

**Entre el whisky y la coca**

**Capítulo 8**

Simplemente me cercioro de hacer lo correcto, si….porque Bella se lo merece, ella nunca tuvo la culpa, y el hecho de que me dirija a la puerta de habitación, es única y exclusivamente a pedir perdón, no porque yo quiera verla o besarla….eso no tiene nada que ver. Mierda…. Bella me pego lo cabezota.

Golpe suave?....Parecera muy débil; golpe fuerte, creerá que estoy enojado…Golpe moderado…..

-Edward?-Resonó una voz a mi espalda-Qué haces parado cómo idiota en mi puerta?

-Es obvio no?

-Pues si fuera tan obvio no llevarías tanto tiempo ahí sin hacer nada-Tenía razón

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Discúlpame pero David y yo pasa remos el rato juntos, no tengo tiempo

-Por favor Bella, es importante

-No, yo tengo prioridades, y tú ya no eres una de ellas

-Isabella, te lo ruego

-No Edward….no quiero

Sé que es desesperado pero no pude evitarlo, la empujé contra la pared aprisionándola con mis brazos

-Tienes que escucharme-mi voz sonó casi un susurro

-Edward, suéltame o voy a gritar

-Perdóname por todo, por no creer, no confiar, por abandonarte, por no cumplir nuestras promesas, por no permitirme seguir con el sueño, por poner encima de nosotros cosas que solo acabaron conmigo…-hice una pausa-Por favor Isabella, perdóname aunque no lo merezco.

Al terminar me di cuenta de que nuestros rostros se habían acercado hasta el punto de que teníamos las frentes pegadas. Bella me miro con sus orbes chocolates y algo me hizo pensar que ella sentía lo mismo, esa sensación duro poco, pues a sus ojos cambiaron para observarme con tristeza y confusión

-Por qué haces esto Edward?

-Porque me dí cuenta de que tú nunca hiciste nada, siempre fue Tanya, no sé cómo pude dudar de ti

-Mira, no te voy a decir que no me alegra, por fin abres los ojos, sin embargo ya no me importa lo que tú pienses, por favor aléjate un poco.

-No estás hablando en serio-dije mientras retiraba mi frente de la suya

-Después de todo lo que hiciste creíste que podía seguir amándote?, lo siento, pero yo me dí cuenta de que perdía mi tiempo sintiendo cosas por alguien que me odiaba, por eso me empeñe en olvidarte y lo logré. Perdóname Edward, te deseo lo mejor, pero solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad.

Mierda, esto no está yendo como lo había planeado…

-No te preocupes Bella, yo sé que tú estás con David, simplemente quería estar seguro de que no me odiaras por todo lo que pasó, de que me perdonas.

-No te preocupes, cuando te olvide, dejé a un lado también el odio…Te deseo lo mejor-Alice está loca, yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Bella

-Vale, saludos a Dave-Lo sé, me merezco una patada en el culo.

Me enfrasqué en mi habitación hasta que una enfermera la puerta, anunció que era día de visitas y que alguien me estaba esperando, recordé lo de Tanya, tenía que enfrentarla. La vi sentada en un sofá al lado de mi madre.

-Tanya, Esme…Que gusto verte-Le dije a la última mientras la abrazaba

-Hijo, a Tanya le pareció una buena idea que viniéramos a verte, fue muy insistente; tu papá te envía saludos, no es capaz de verte aquí, está muy decepcionado Edward.

-Lo sé madre-Hablé un rato con ella mientras que Tanya no musitó una silaba, después Esme se disculpó porque tenía que ausentarse y Mi "novía" intentó huir con ella.

-Tanya, quédate, necesitamos hablar

-Pero amor, cómo se va a ir tu madre?, sería una grosería de mi parte

-Tranquila Querida, yo puedo tomar un Taxi-Dijo Esme rapidamente

-Exacto, quedate

-Está bien neno bebé

Esme se despidió y salió apresuradamente, mire a Tanya y le pedí que se sentara. En ese momento entró Bella seguida por Alice. Al parecer la última había venido a ver a la primera y de paso a presenciar mi confrontación con Tanya.

Los ojos de Bella chocaron con los míos para después dirigirse a mi acompañante, bufó y siguió su camino.

-Tanya, ya lo sé todo

-De que hablas cariño?

-Alice me lo contó

-Amor, tu siempre has dicho que tu hermanita es algo exagerada, las cosas no fueron como ella te dijo.

-Entonces cómo fueron?

-Pues Yo hablaba con mi hermana y ella me pregunto que qué había pasado con Bella, que si había tenido lo que merece por hacernos tanto daño y que pues ojalá no le pasara nada bueno, porque la vida cobra las cosas. Alice te dijo todo eso porque ella es su amiga y quiere que ustedes estén juntos.-Esta mujer había batido un record, decir todo eso sin respirar es definitivamente admirable.

-Mi hermana no me mentiría

-Yo no estoy diciendo que Alice es mentirosa, sino que puede que haya malinterpretado las cosas

-Ella no es tonta-Mi voz se había elevado dos niveles del volumen inicial

-Tampoco he dicho eso, sino que tu sabes que ella tiene favoritismos con esa hippie..

-No la llames así y si Alice la quiere más que a ti es porque por lo menos ella es honesta

-Edward, no me hables así o no te lo voy a perdonar

-Deja de hacerte la víctima

-No es eso, es que tú me tratas cómo si yo hubiera hecho algo malo y yo a lo único que me he dedicado es a amarte y a hacerte feliz, yo no merezco esto-Había empezado a sollozar

-Tanya mereces esto y más por manipular a la gente con tus mentiras, por destruir mi felicidad y la de Bella-En este punto, la última nos miraba fijamente al igual que toda la sala, al parecer estábamos haciendo un escándalo.

-EDWARD, TE VAS A ARREPENTIR, LO JURO!!!!-Mi ahora ex_novia salía corriendo de la sala llorando desesperadamente.

**Yo sé que he tardado una eternidad y este capitulo es algo extraño…prometo que el próximo será un éxito tropical, pero la universidad no me ha dado tiempo, ando cómo loca con calculo!!!! Un abrazo y gracias por leer…espero Reviews**

**Juanis**


End file.
